1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sonic energy inspection of tubular goods and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to a device for continuous testing of coiled steel tubing of the type used in the oil field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To the inventor's knowledge, the present invention is the first apparatus of its type that is capable of continuous inspection of coiled steel tubing using an acoustic energy array. Several earlier patents in the name of the same inventor are considered to be within the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,853 provides a method and apparatus for testing rigid steel drill pipe during use. That is, a sonic energy testing array is disposed in position at the rig floor to carry out defect detection in tubular goods such as oil well casing, drill pipe, tubing and the like. The device can also be utilized on pipe storage racks for testing of stored pipe or the like.
A variation on the basic device is the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,064 which discloses a particular form of acoustic energy array that is used for determining transverse and longitudinal defects as well as wall thickness defects. And the apparatus is specifically directed to signal processing circuitry and programmed sequence control computer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,399 is yet another patent directed to the signal processing circuitry that is utilized in the ultrasonic pipe testing system; and finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,072 is directed to specifics of the electronic circuits utilized in carrying out the ultrasonic testing of tubular goods.